Girls und panzer: A forgotten Friend
by Lillefighter
Summary: Storm Kiyama Transferred to Ooarai from Kuromorimine and he Loves Ooarai. In the Weekend Before He Starts School Him and Hes dad work on a "Little Side Project" Of Storms. What Will Storm choose as a Elective Sensha-do or somethin else? This Story Might Be bumped up to T
1. Chapter 1: Moving In

**Chapter 1: Moving in**

\- **Ooarai School carrier** , about 1 month after Ooarai's Victory in the 63rd national Sensha-do tournament -

\- **Day 1 Late in the** **afternoon -**

" Oh man Ooarai is a beautiful place " says the Teen Talking into hes Phone " This is my first Time seeing a School carrier "

" Its is beautiful Storm Kiyama " Says hes Mother Yoshiko Kiyama on the phone " Maybe thats why we sent you here "

Storm hangs up as hes arrives at he's new dorm, where all he's stuff sat outside in three boxes. Storm opens the door and looks around.

" Jeez this place could use some decorations " Says Storm to himself " I'll begin to move my stuff inside "

Storm would begin moving hes stuff inside he's dorm, he would carry hes first boxes holding all hes clothes, bed sheets and pillows, then he moves a smaller Boxe holding all hes Electronics and last hes moves hes last box which holds hes School Supplies and some Tools.

Storm would look at the tools as he unpacked them. " These will come in handy later " As hes places them into a toolbox. Storm unpacks hes clothes and places them inside a closet, then he unpacks hes Bed sheets and pillows and Begins placeing hes bed sheets and pillows onto hes bed. Finally Storm unpacks hes Electronics as he says " Computer Check, Ipad check, phone check, Chargers Check and coffee machine check " he begins setting up hes Computer as he looks at the Date.

" Well 2 days until the weekend ends " he sighs " i need to get used to living in Ooarai "

Storm would grab a diary and begins to write: " Day 1 at Ooarai School ship was fantastic, this place is amazing on so many levels. I hope dad gets the parts to he's Warehouse and Workshop so i can work on my little side project.

Storm would stop writing and places hes Diary under hes Bed.

\- **Day 2 at Ooarai school carrier -**

Storm would wake up to he's Alarm clock going off. Storm gets out of he's bed, goes out to the kitchen gets some food and then heads bathroom and Brushes Hes Teeth Firmly. He gets some Clothes from he's Closet and takes them on. Storm would Think what to do, Storm decideds to go down to he's dads Warehouse and Workshop. Storm Grabs he's Tool Box and Exits he's Dorm and Locks the Door. Storm walks for 10 Minutes and Then he arrives at a Medium Sized Warehouse. He opens The Door and Greets Hes Dad.

" Hey Dad, You got the Parts for my Side Project " Storm Asks Hes Dad " Because I'm ready to work on it "

" Yeah Storm They Just arrived soo you should get a wielding mask and all The other Gear " Says Hes Dad Hans Kiyama with he's German Accent " and remember the Technical Documents and plans for it "

Storm Looks at The Technical Documents for he's Side Project. He smiles and Puts the Document on A table near Him.

" ey Dad, can you help me with my Side Project or somethin " Says Storm " Because we just need to place the Turret ring, the Turret, the tracks, the gun, the engine and transmission "

" Sure Stormy " Says Hes Dad Joking " I'll Help you, This time "

" Thanks Dad, I appreciate This " Says Storm "

Storm and he's dad begin to work on the Side project of Storms. After 10 hours they were half finished with the side project.

" Lets finish the tank tomorrow " Says Storms dad

" Yeah lets finish it tomorrow " Says Storm

Storm grabs he's toolbox and heads home.

 **\- Day 3 at Ooarai school ship -**

Storm wakes up to he's Alarm clock Beeping. He gets some food to eat, Then heads to the bathroom and brushes he's Teeth. Storm gets some clothes on then grabs he's Toolbox and walks out to run straight into a familiar face.

" I'm So sorry " Says Storm grabbing some he dropped tools " are you ok? "

" I'm Ok " Says the Person

" Do I remember you from somewhere? " Asks Storm " You remember you from my Old School, Kuromorimine, Wasnt your Name Miho Nishizumi? "

" Storm Kiyama is that you, Old Friend? " Says Miho Nishizumi " Good to see a Familiar Face here "

" Well I have to go and sorry for runnin into you literally " Storm Jokes " Well see you around "

Storm waves at Miho and he Leaves for he's Dad warehouse. When Storm arrives at he's dads Place, He Enters The warehouse and Prepares to Work on he's project.

" Ey Storm you ready to finish That German Tank were building " Asks Storms Dad.

" Yes I'm ready to finish it " Says Storm Happily " Lets get ready "

Storm grabs a welding Mask and Tools, He climbs into the Tank and works on the Transmission while he's Dad works on the engine.

" Hows it going old Man, you done Yet " Storm Jokes

" I'm not Old yet " Says Storm dad " but your not young anymore " He laughs.

 **\- 6 Hours later -**

" Finally Finished with the Engine " Says Storms dad " you done with the inside yet? "

" Almost done, we just need to test it on a lower gear " Says Storm happily " I cant wait to see, If i can do sensha-do in This Tank "

* * *

 **A/N: Well this is The First Chapter of My Fanfiction, Feel free to post Reviews that might help Improve my story telling or just tell me if somethin doesnt add up in the Story,** **There might be some Spelling or writing Mistakes Since my Native Language Isnt English. This Is Also my First Fanfiction.**

 **Have a fantastic day**

 **and Most of All**

 **Panzer Vor!**


	2. Chapter 2: Storms Backstory

Chapter 2: Storms Backstory

\- Kuromorimine School Carrier. 1 week before the 62nd national sensha-do tournament -

\- Kuromorimine tank repairbay -

Storm would enter the repairbay, it was early in the morning. Storm would place hes bag into a locker and grab a toolbox from sed locker. Storm would hed for the assembly area for the KMM Mechanics. as Storm enters the assembly area he notices hes the first of the mechanics to arrive, Storm would sit down in a chair. The KMM mechanics almost always had there hands full, before and after each training match they had to repair upto 16 tanks. Storm was thankful that hes dad had thought him how to repair tanks. Storm would hear two people approaching, When they arrive at the door, they open it and storm could remember who they were, Its was The Overall commander Maho Nishizumi and Her Sister and Storms friend Miho Nishizumi. Storm stands up and salutes them.

" Hello There Commanders, what brings ya here to the repairbay " Storm asks

" We were checking if only You were here, Head of the KMM Mechanics " says Maho in response

" why only me Commander? " Storm questions.

" Alright Storm we have a special task for the Mechanics, but we cant tell anyone but you about it " says Maho

" Whats the Task for " Storm questions " if its a tank ill help ya "

Miho hands Maho a Document, Maho hands it to Storm.

" I see you want me to make the German Super Heavy with the Mechanics " says Storm " When do we begin "

" in a week Storm " Answers Maho " Brief the Mechanics on the Project when they all arrive, The parts are gonna be here within a week so get ready "

\- 1 hour later -

" Alright everyone gather around " Storm would yell

Everyone stops what they are doing and looks at Storm

" The Overall Commander has given us a Task to build a tank " Says Storm

" What Tank are we building " asks a Mechanic

" were gonna building a Pretty heavy tank in about a week from now " Says Storm " I wont tell yall what we are building under The Overall Commanders Orders Yet, Now everyone Lets repair the Sensha-do teams tanks "

Everyone Begins going to there posts. As Storm goes out to the Locker Room, he hears someone making fun of another mechanic that had drop her equipment, Storm was mad as hell, he walks over to them slamming a locker door shut and yells

" HAVE YOU NO RESPECT FOR YOU FELLOW MECHANICS, I COULD REMOVE YOU HERE AND NOW OR GIVE YOU MANDATORY WORK FOR THE REST OF THE YEAR " Storm yells at the Mechanics " BACK TO WORK YOU TWATS "

Storm helps the Girl up

" you alright? " asks Storm

" yes im alright " Says the Girl

" Now back to work with ya alrighty " Says Storm " If they give ya any trouble tell me "

Storm goes back to hes locker, he looks throught hes stuff as he hears something is going on.

" Whats going o- Holy Sheet, SOMEONE CALL A AMBULANCE NOOOOOWWWW! " Storm Yells

Storm would look at one of hes mechanics had fallen onto one of the Panther tanks tracks and Broken her Leg. The girl would be screaming in pain.

" Look at me, I said look at me " Says Storm Calmly " Take a deep breath and focus on somethin else "

" I cant, I cant it hurts " Says the Mechanic " I just cant

" Yes you can, look at me, you can do it " Says Storm " Just stay Calm "

Storm would hear a Ambulance outside.

" Alright lets Carry Her out, 2 of yall help me carry " Storm Says as he begins to lift the mechanic with help from two other mechanics.

Why get outside and hand her over to the First Responders in the ambulance

" Alrighty Shes now in the Hospital and we hope for the best " says Storm calmly

Storm walks over to hes Locker grabs Hes Stuff and leaves

\- Next Week -

Storm Arrives to the Repairbay to see several large containers full of parts for the Maus

" Well then, guess we have work on it now " Says Storm

" EVERYONE, I want a group of 10 People to work on Project Mice aka The Maus tank " Says Storm " Understood? "

" Sir Yes Sir " Shouts the crowd

" THEN GET TO WORK " Says Storm

The crews begin the large task of building the Maus Tank

\- 4 Days before the Final match in the 62nd national senshado tournament -

Storm would be repairing Mihos Tiger 1 tank when Approachs Storm and asks

" Uhhh, Storm hows the repairs coming along " Asks miho

" We are getting there " Says Storm " Most of the tanks only have light damage or some medium, but yours is only lighly damaged "

" Ok, thats great " says miho and walks off

" I see you and Miho are good Friend Storm Kiyama " says a voice

" Got a problem Erika Itsumi, Me and Miho are friends and you cant change it " says Storm

" You know Miho is a Heretic " says Erika

" Dont give a Sheet Erika " Says Storm

" Whats going on here " Asks Maho Nishizumi

" Nothing Commander, Me and Erika just had a Chat " Says Storm

" Understood Storm " Says Maho and Leaves the Repairbay

Storm would Get off the Tank he was Repairing, and walk over to he's Locker, grabs he's stuff and leaves.

* * *

 **A/N: This is my Second Chapter of my Story: Girls Und Panzer: A Forgotten Friend. Feel free to review This Chapter in anyway.**

 **Have a Nice Day**

 **But Most Of all**

 **Panzer Vor**


End file.
